Vibration data may be acquired for a machine, including an aircraft, and personnel may then attempt to identify any problems from the vibration data and fix them. Historically, vibration data has been acquired on a per component basis using variable sampling rates to target specific speed components. In this manner, data is acquired from a single sensor multiple times for each of the components.